Eigentlich ist adoptieren besser. Da können sich die Eltern ihre Kinder aussuchen und müssen nicht nehmen, was sie bekommen.
Eigentlich ist adoptieren besser. Da können sich die Eltern ihre Kinder aussuchen und müssen nicht nehmen, was sie bekommen. Es ist früh am Morgen. Norrick sitzt schon seit der Morgendämmerung an seinem Tisch und schreibt, zeichnet und tüftelt mit einer Vehemenz an einer Erfindung herum, die mich köstlich amüsiert hätte, wenn nicht meine Gedanken immer wieder zu den beiden Pergamenten gewandert wären, die vor mir auf dem Bett lagen, auf dem ich noch immer sass, obwohl Norrick schon längst aufgestanden war. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen das Bett zu verlassen und irgendwann würde sich auch Norrick über mein Verhalten wundern, aber das Bett, Norricks Restwärme und sein Geruch in den Decken schien mir gerade der einzig sicherste Ort auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Mit leisem Rascheln zusammengeknüllten Pergamentes landete ein weiterer Ball neben dem Schreibtisch und neben all den andren verworfenen und zu einem Ball zusammengeknüllter Skizzen . Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meine beiden Pergamente auch zusammen knüllen und dazu werfen? Den Kopf in den Sand stecken oder vielmehr die Decke über den Kopf wäre eine reizvolle Alternative, aber früher oder später würde es mir Norrick eben doch anmerken, dass mit mir etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und ich fürchtete mich tatsächlich auch ein bischen vor seiner Reaktion. Norrick war in manchen Dingen nur allzu pragmatisch und wenn er herausfand, dass wieder einmal Ganndor für meinen inneren Aufruhr um Jula verantwortlich war, dann konnte es gut sein, dass er ihm ein paar gepfefferte Takte erzählte. Norrick war seit dem Vorfall im Park sowieso nicht gut auf Ganndor zu sprechen und in meinen Augen war er sowieso der einzige Mann, der es eventuell schaffen könnte Jula das Vetrauen in eine, in ihre Familie zurück zu geben. Derlei Dinge waren ja aber einem Ganndor Tolan von Falkenstein herzlich egal. Er legte lieber seine Hand wie ein Pascha auf Julas Schultern und drückte sie damit nur noch mehr in den Staub, als sie sowieso schon mit ihren Zweifeln, Ängsten und Sorgen lag. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch fegte ich das oberste Pergament vom Bett und nahm lieber das zweite, den Brief Julas in die Hände. Wie hohnlachend segelte das andre Pergament langsam zu Boden und blieb mit dem Gedicht darauf neben dem Bett und immer noch in Sichtweite liegen. Ja, es war ein Gedicht und dieses Gedicht kam von Ganndor. Ich hatte es gestern zusammen mit Julas Brief gefunden. :Ein kleines Stück sind sie gegangen, '' :''Doch jeder hat an seiner Erinnerung gehangen. '' :''Nun gehen beide ihre Wege allein, '' :''So sollte es eigentlich nie sein. '' :''Das Glück blieb beiden immer hold, '' :''Auch wenn beide es anders gewollt. '' :''Ein Blick,ein Lächeln über alles siegt, '' :''da man weiss, dass man es liebt. '' :''Träume,Glück und Liebe immer bleiben, '' :''Dieses Trio kann man nie entzweihen. '' :''Auch das kleinste Lächeln doch noch verschenkt, '' :''So dass man in Erinnerung dran denkt. Das waren die Zeilen die auf dem Pergament standen. Er hatte es nicht unterzeichnet, aber sein Siegel verriet ihn. Was zum Henker sollte dieses Gedicht bedeuten? War er wieder einmal in einer sentimentalen, wehmütigen Stimmung, dass er glaubte diese paar Zeilen könnten mich nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage milder stimmen? Aber das Gegenteil traf zu und in mir kochte und brodelte es nur umso mehr, wenn ich dabei nur an Jula dachte … Es war gestern am späten Nachmittag gewesen, dass ich Thea traf. Ich freute mich sehr sie zu sehen, hatte ich doch immer noch bei ihr das Gefühl, dass sie trotz der Rückkehr ihres Vaters im Herzen sehr einsam war. Wir plauderten ein Weilchen zwanglos, bis sie das Gespräch auf Ganndor, mich und Jula brachte und fragte, weshalb ich denn nicht wenigstens im Interesse Julas auf Ganndor gewartet hätte, damit sie ihre Eltern behielte. Kam dieser Gedanke von Thea selbst oder hatte sie Ganndor möglicherweise damit geimpft, aber ich wollte nicht misstrauisch sein und versuchte Thea zu erklären, dass es inzwischen auch schon Monate her sei und selbst noch vor Ganndors Verschwinden, dass Jula verschwunden war. Es war kurz nach dem Winterhauchfest gewesen, dass ich ihren Abschiedsbrief und dabei diesen eigenartigen Kristall erhalten halte und ich hatte ja sogar Ganndor noch versucht von Julas Verschwinden zu unterrichten, aber er konnte und wollte davon ja nichts hören und wissen und andre Dinge waren wohl auch viel wichtiger, als gerade seine Tochter... Ich redete mich ziemlich in Rage, als plötzlich auch noch Ganndor neben uns auftauchte. Der hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt! Immerhin war er das passende Objekt meine wachsende schlechte Laune an ihm und nicht an Thea auszulassen. Er regte sich natürlich auch ein bischen über diese, meine Laune auf, aber er brachte auch Kunde von Jula mit, was meine Laune schlagartig wieder hob. Jula war hier. Jula lebte und Ganndors Worten zufolge, ging es ihr auch gut. Ich jubelte innerlich. Ich hatte es immer gewusst! Jula war ein Goldkind, ein Glückskind. Sie würde nichts umhauen und immer würde sie auf geraden Wegen ihren Zielen zustreben und sie erreichen... Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, weshalb sie sich nicht zuerst bei mir, sondern ihrem Vater gemeldet hatte und es spielte für mich auch keine Rolle, weil Jula eben Jula war und wieder einmal bewies mir Ganndor, dass er nicht Ganndor wäre, wenn er den Umstand, dass sie zuerst ihn aufgesucht hatte, nicht gegen mich verwendet hätte und so forderte er auch prompt den bewussten Kristall, um ihn analysieren zu wollen und machte mir mit mehr oder weniger deutlichen Worten wieder einmal klar, wie verantwortungslos, egoistisch, ja eigentlich völlig dumm ich doch eigentlich sei und er es jetzt in die Hand nehmen würde, sich um Jula zu kümmern. Während Ganndor schon mit Thea los marschierte, um Gadrion zu suchen, der auch in der Stadt sein sollte und für Ganndor noch immer DER Experte in Sachen Artefaktenanalyse war, stand ich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen da. Was zum Henker bildete sich Ganndor ein, wer er war und schon wieder traf er Entscheidungen, die mich genauso betrafen wie ihn, ohne mich überhaupt zu fragen. Was sollte ich tun? Ihm hinterherlaufen und hoffen, dass er und Gadrion etwas aus dem Kristall erfahren würden, was ich nicht geschafft hatte? Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um nach Hause zu gehen und Norrick zu holen. Noch einmal würde ich mich nicht mit Ganndor ohne Norrick an meiner Seite anlegen! Aber Norrick war wohl auch irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs, denn die Tür zu unsrem Haus war auch geschlossen und verschlossen. Ich schob meinen Schlüssel in das komplizierte Schloss der Tür, das sich Norrick zum Schutz seiner Habseligkeiten auch selbst ausgedacht hatte und mit dem typischen Surren und leisem Geklacker schob sich die Tür zur Seite, nachdem ich ihren Mechanismus durch das Drehen des Schlüssels in Gang gesetzt hatte. Wieder einmal durchströmte mich eine warme Welle voller Symphatie für den Mann, der dieses Kunstwerk allein aufgrund seines Geistes und seiner handwerklichen Fertigkeiten vollbracht hatte und machte mich glücklich darüber, dass ich ausgerechnet diesen Mann lieben durfte und er mich ebenso liebte. Noch während ich die Tür beobachtete, die wie von Zauberhand mehr und mehr vom Eingang preisgab, bemerkte ich die beiden Briefe, die wohl beim Öffnen zu Boden gefallen war und bückte mich danach. Die Handschrift des Ersten hätte ich unter Hunderttausenden sofort erkannt: Jula! Aufgeregt und mit starkem Herzklopfen drückte ich mir den Brief an die Brust und drehte und wendete erst einmal den zweiten Brief. Er trug keine Anschrift, wohl aber ein offizielles Siegel. War der Brief von Ganndor? Und noch dazu in offizieller Mission? Ich legte diesen Brief erst einmal zur Seite und öffnete aufgeregt Julas Brief: Liebe Mutter, es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich noch nicht besucht habe. Ich kann es einfach im Moment noch nicht. Das Wiedersehen mit Vater hat mich total verwirrt. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich ihn nicht kennen, nie gekannt haben. Dieses Gefühl macht mir Angst. Wieso ist es so? Ist der Kristall schuld, wie Vater behauptet? Ich wollte das alles nicht! Bin ich schuld, weil ich Dir diesen Kristall geschickt habe und weil nun mit beängstigender Präzision eintrifft, was ich darin gelesen habe? Bin ich womöglich gar daran schuld, dass Ihr, Du und Vater nicht mehr zusammen seid? Ich habe Dich mit dem andren Mann gesehen. Ich weiss nicht genau, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll, da ich ihn ja nicht kenne, aber ich kenne Dich und ich hab Dein Gesicht gesehen. Den lächelnden Mund und die strahlenden Augen und ich glaube, dass Du sehr glücklich bist. Mir wäre es natürlich zwar lieber, wenn es Vater wäre, den Du so anschauen würdest, aber Vater schaut genauso diese andre Frau, diese Vela an. Ich nehme an, Du weisst von ihr oder? Wenn nicht, tut es mir unendlich leid, wenn ich Dir vielleicht gerade Schmerz zufüge, aber Vater scheint tatsächlich auch glücklich zu sein... und ich stehe irgendwo in der Mitte.. zwischen Euch. Ich habe mit Vater geredet. Ich habe ihn nicht absichtlich gesucht, aber ich habe ihn zufällig gesehen, als er mit dieser Vela in diese Gastwirtschaft in der Altstadt ging. Ich weiss nicht einmal genau, weshalb ich nach Sturmwind zurück gekommen bin. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur erwartet und gehofft, dass das was mir der Kristall gezeigt hatte nicht eingetroffen wäre und bin zurück gekommen, um mich davon zu überzeugen und mich bei Vater zu entschuldigen, dass ich ihn ungerecht behandelt habe, ohne dass er es ahnen konnte. Aber es ist alles anders gekommen und Vater versteht mich nicht. Kannst Du mich verstehen? Ich wage es nicht, Dich das direkt Auge in Auge zu fragen und ich will auch Dein neues Glück nicht unnötig mit meinen Problemen um Vater unnötig belasten, aber vielleicht verstehst Du mich ja? Das Erschreckende an diesem Treffen mit Vater war eigentlich, dass ich das Gefühl hatte diese Vela hätte mich sofort verstanden.. ohne dass wir uns je begegnet wären, schien diese Frau zu wissen oder zu ahnen, was in mir vorging. Wie kann so etwas möglich sein, wenn mich nich einmal mein eigener Vater versteht? Du verstehst es doch auch oder? Du bist die Frau, die mich geboren hat. Du musst es einfach wissen! Ich klammere mich an den Gedanken, dass Du es verstehst, denn sonst würde irgendwie meine Welt noch mehr zusammen brechen und schon jetzt sehne ich mich auch wieder nach Nordend zurück. Bei diesem Stamm von wilden, kämpferischen Riesenfrauen habe ich vorerst meinen Platz im Leben gefunden und ich bewundere sie für ihren Kampfeswillen, ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen und ihren Mut sich allen Unbilden der Natur und jeglichem Feind entgegen zu stellen. Ich wohne zu Hause im Park-Kanalweg. Vater hat mir gezeigt, wo ich den Schlüssel finden kann und ich nehme an, es ist Dir auch recht, dass ich da lebe. Ich habe mich auch schon ein wenig um die Rosen gekümmert und sie verschnitten. Du scheinst nur noch selten hier zu sein, nicht wahr? Tu mir den Gefallen und komm auch nicht her, nur weil ich jetzt da bin. Bitte! Ich brauche die Zeit und die Ruhe zum Nachdenken, aber ich werde zu Dir kommen, wenn ich denke, dass es notwendig ist. Versprochen! In Liebe Deine Tochter Julakema Mir stiegen Tränen der Erleichterung und gleichzeitig der totalen Wut auf Ganndor in die Augen. Was hatte er aus diesem unschuldigen kleinen menschlichen Wesen gemacht? Sie streifte wie ein einsamer, verbitterter Wolf durch ferne unwegsame Gegenden auf der Suche nach etwas, was sie bei uns verloren hatte? Ihre Familie .. den Zusammenhalt im Leben, die Liebe dieser Familie? Ich verstand Jula... oh, ich verstand sie sogar nur allzu gut, erging es mir doch selbst auch nicht viel anders, als Ganndor vor Monaten einfach verschwand und ich ihn so sehr vermisste und ehe Norrick in mein Leben trat. Ich musste irgend etwas tun, wollte irgend etwas für Jula tun.. nur was? Ich faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und schob ihn mir hinter den Latz des Blaumannes und in die Bluse, um ihn nahe meines Herzens zu tragen, wischte mir entschlossen die Tränenspuren vom Gesicht und griff nach dem andren Brief und riss das Siegel auf. Wenn mir Ganndor jetzt irgendeine offizielle Entscheidung in Bezug auf Jula womöglich mitteilen wollte, dann sollte er mich kennen lernen, dann würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben.... Ich faltete das Pergament auseinander und zum Vorschein kamen die Zeilen … die Zeilen dieses Gedichtes, das nur von Ganndor kommen konnte. Im ersten Moment klappte mir vor Überraschung der Kiefer herunter, als ich es las und wieder schwappte die Wut hoch, diesmal darüber, dass er nur scheinbar den Bruch unsrer Beziehung bedauerte und mich wieder einmal oder immer noch als eine Art Opfer meiner selbst sah. Natürlich bin ich ein Opfer. Ich bin das Opfer der vorherrschenden Lebensumstände, des Krieges, den Keiner will und den man doch führen muss, ein Opfer herrschender und höherer Mächte, die man sich nicht aussuchen kann, wohin und wie sie einen auf ihrem Schachbrett des Lebens als Spielfiguren hin und her schieben. Wer wüsste das schliesslich besser als ausgerechnet ich! Und ich wollte nie mehr, als einen Partner, der genau das verstünde, weshalb ich genau diesen Weg der Opferbreitschaft für mich gewählt hatte, für die Allianz, für das Gleichgewicht in einem ungleichen Kampf, für die Menschen, für Sturmwind....! Mit leisem Fluchen und das Pergament noch in der Hand tragend verliess ich das Haus wieder, schloss schnell die Tür und machte mich auf die Suche nach Ganndor. Wenn er es denn unbedingt drauf anlegte, würde ich ihm halt zeigen, wie der Hase im Leben lief und wenn er unbedingt in mir einen Feind sehen wollte, dann sollte er ihn haben. Er würde schon noch früh genug merken, was er davon hatte! Genug mit Freundlichkeiten und Rücksichtnahme aufgrund illusionärer Erinnerungen an bessre Zeiten. Was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt. Ich fand Ganndor ins Gespräch mit Gadrion vertieft vor dem Eremiten und hielt ihm auch sogleich vorwurfsvoll seine Zeilen vor die Nase. Natürlich tat er die auch mit einem Abwinken seiner Hand ab, so als wären sie gar nicht von ihm. Wenn er wenigstens einmal.. nur ein einziges Mal zu seinen Gefühlen stehen würde, aber stattdessen projizierte er alles auf Jula. Sie hat sie verdient .. natürlich! Jula war ja auch gar nicht da, um sich dagegen zu wehren, wenn sie sie gar nicht haben wollte! War Ganndor schon so in seinen privaten, kleingeistigen Dingen verstrickt, dass er dabei jeden Bezug zur Realität und dabei den Boden unter den Füssen verloren hatte? Es war wirklich sinnlos ihm noch irgendwie helfen zu wollen und so stopfte ich das Pergament achtlos in die Hosentasche und konzentrierte mich darauf, was Gadrion über Julas Kristall zu erzählen wusste. Gadrion schien diese Prismen zu kennen und sie stellten wohl eine Art Speichermedium, eine Datenbank dar, wie er es nannte. Mechanische Konstrukte, wie die Roboter, die manche Goblins oder Gnome in der Lage waren zu bauen, enthielten wohl ähnliche Datenbanken, damit sie in der Lage waren bestimmte Dinge auszuführen. Zu Laufen, oder zu Sprechen zum Beispiel.. eine Art mechanisches Gehirn also. Und so ein Speichermedium sollte Jula nun also bekommen haben? Was da wohl gespeichert war? Ich wurde immer neugieriger, als Gadrion sagte, dass es im Magierturm wohl eine Vorrichtung gäbe, mit deren Hilfe man die Daten abrufen könnte und sogleich bestand auch Ganndor darauf, dass wir uns das ansehen müssten. Ich war gespannt, was wir erfahren würden, aber was wir tatsächlich erfuhren, verschlug mir die Sprache. Das Pisma spielte uns wie in einer Art Film alle vergangenen Erinnerungen vor: meine Reise in die Vergangenheit, Julas Geburt, wie ich sie Ganndor auf den Hof brachte, wie sie dort aufwuchs, bis zu dem Tag, an dem wir mit Anchor vereint auf dem Feld vor Ganndors Haus standen und die Entscheidung über unser weiteres Leben fällten, wie Jula mit Florentine fortging und Ganndor und ich die 3000 Jahre zeitlos verbrachten, um zueinander zu finden in gemeinsamer Arbeit für Anchor oder besser zum Nutzen der Welt. Es folgte unsre Rückkehr nach Sturmwind, als sei nur 1 Tag vergangen und Julas Auftauchen über Theramore nach Sturmwind, wo sie uns zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit und wir sie, jetzt schon als junge erwachsene Frau wiedersahen. Immer hatte ich mir vorgenommen Jula einmal auch meine Aufzeichnungen zu zeigen, damit sie über die Umstände ihrer Geburt und ihres Lebens Bescheid wüsste, aber immer hatte ich es auch hinaus geschoben, weil ich es nicht allein tun wollte, sondern zusammen mit Ganndor, damit sie kein falsches Bild von den Ereignissen erhalten sollte, aber Ganndor machte nie Anstalten Jula über ihre Vergangenheit aufzuklären und jetzt hatte sie es weder von mir, noch von Ganndor, sondern durch dieses eigenartige Prisma erfahren. Kein Wunder, dass für Jula eine Welt zusammen gebrochen sein musste, als sie das alles sah. Sie musste ja wirklich förmlich jedes Vertrauen in mich oder Ganndor verloren haben, dass wir über der Freude, sie wieder bei uns zu haben, das Wichtigste vergessen haben, nämlich sie auch durch ihre Geschichte in den Kreis unsrer kleinen Familie gänzlich aufzunehmen. Andrerseits war unsre Familie seit unsrer Rückkehr aus der Vergangenheit ja auch gar keine richtige Familie mehr. Mich plagten die ständigen Zweifel, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben und Ganndor war sowieso wieder mit den wichtigen diplomatischen Dingen beschäftigt, die ihn fern von zu Hause hielten. Wer mag Jula nur dieses Prisma zugespielt haben und zu welchem Zweck? Es war ja auch nicht so, dass die Ereignisse auf dem Kristall einfach endeten, als wir nach Sturmwind zurück gekehrt waren, sondern er zeigte weiterin, wie Ganndor und ich mehr und mehr unsrer eigenen Wege gingen, wie Jula in Darnassus währenddessen bei Reinhold Unterricht in der Waffenführung bekam, wie sie den Kristall erhielt, die Informationen und sich auf machte nach Nordend, um die Riesenfrauen dort zu finden, die sie selbst inmitten dieses Stammes zeigte. Er zeigte die Bewährungsproben, die sie bestehen musste, um in den Kreis aufgenommen zu werden und er zeigte wie Ganndor seine Sachen packte und verschwand, sich auf die Suche nach Vela machte, seine Gefangenschaft im Schwarzfels und wie er Vela fand... Das Prisma endete abrupt an dem Tage, als Jula sich für die Rückkehr nach Sturmwind rüstete und ihren Fuss nach Verlassen des Schiffes auf Sturmwinder Boden setzte. Ich starrte das Prisma an und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich da zu sehen bekommen hatte... was Jula zu sehen bekommen hatte, ehe sie, scheinbar voller Verzweiflung, oder Mut … ich wusste es nicht, dem Weg folgte, den ihr das Prisma vorgegeben hatte. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf schlugen Purzelbäume, während Gadrion und Ganndor neben mir zu spekulieren begannen, wer Jula diesen Kristall geschickt haben könnte. Was zum Teufel interessierte mich jetzt, wer dafür verantwortlich war? Mich interessierte viel mehr wie es Jula vor Monaten ergangen sein musste, als sie davon erfuhr und als Gadrion den Verdacht äusserte, es könnte womöglich die Rache eines Dämons sein, den ich einst freigesetzt hatte und Ganndor diesen Faden wie ein Halteseil aufgriff, an dem man sich festhalten konnte, sickerte das nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein. Was? Ein Dämon? Unmöglich! Mir schien es eher von jemandem geschickt, der nur das Beste für Jula wollte, jemand, der weiter schaute, als Ganndor oder ich es jemals getan hatten, aber wer konnte das sein ? Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn bei meinen Überlegungen und wollte erst einmal nur weg von hier, von dem Prisma, von Ganndor und Gadrion und zu Jula. Ich musste mit ihr reden, egal, was in dem Brief stand. Ich wollte ihr sagen, wie leid es mir täte, dass wir so verantwortungslos waren und dass sie besonders Ganndor verzeihen müsse für sein Handeln, aber so weit kam ich gar nicht. Ganndors Hass auf mich und meine Fähigkeiten schlug mir plötzlich entgegen, nachdem er sogar vor mir nieder gekniet war, um mich anzuflehen ihm im Kampf gegen den Dämon, der Jula soviel Böses wollte zu helfen und ich das in meinem Gedankenwirrwar als Unmöglichkeit abgetan hatte. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, auf welchem Holzweg Ganndor wieder einmal war, wie er es immer war.... Als er sich verabschiedete, war ich sogar froh. Froh darüber endlich wieder nach Hause zu Norrick gehen zu können, da wo mein Platz war und auch Julas, wenn wir vielleicht bald mit ihr reden und sie unterstützen würden in allem, was sie noch vor hatte im Leben. Norrick und ich.. nicht Ganndor und ich. Ohja, ich verstand mein kleines Mädchen und ich wusste auch sie würde mich verstehen, auch wenn sie mehr ihrem Vater nachschlug in allem was sie tat, aber so hatte es schon auch seine Richtigkeit. Wir würden uns dabei nicht in die Quere kommen.. Mutter und Tochter.. wir nicht! Zu Hause angekommen kuschelte ich mich an Norrick. Wir verbrachten den Abend schweigend, aber wir mussten auch nichts sagen. Norrick wusste, wann ich bereit sein würde darüber zu reden und mir dann zuhören. Jetzt ist es morgens und Ganndors Gedicht ist zu Boden gesegelt. Norrick hatte aufgehört zu zeichnen und sah mich an. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. Mit einem Ruck, drehte ich mich herum, reichte ihm Julas Brief und sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall los, redete mir alles von der Seele, was ich von Ganndor hielt, wie traurig mich sein Verhalten machte. Ich redete mir die ganze Enttäuschung der gesamten Beziehung mit Ganndor von der Seele, während Norrick aufstand und sich nach dem Pergament mit dem Gedicht bückte und es las und dann sagte er nur einen Satz, der mich wieder glücklich werden liess: Ich werd immer für Dich da sein Flo, Schnuckl und Jula is für mich auch wien eigenes Kind, weisste ja.. wir zwei beide machen das alles besser. Wir tauschten noch einen langen zärtlichen Kuss und dann nahm ich mir eines von Norricks Pergamenten und einen Stift und schrieb Ganndor ein paar Zeilen als Antwort auf sein Gedicht: Und hättest du den Ozean durchschwommen, Das Grenzenlose dort geschaut, So sähst du dort doch Well auf Welle kommen, Selbst wenn es dir vorm Untergange graut. Du sähst doch etwas. Sähst wohl in der Grüne Gestillter Meere streichende Delphine; Sähst Wolken ziehen, Sonne, Mond und Sterne; Nichts wirst du sehn in ewig leerer Ferne, Den Schritt nicht hören, den du tust, Nichts Festes finden, wo du ruhst. Leb wohl Ganndor Tolan von Falkenstein und finde Deinen Frieden Floreanna Zaubermond ---- Anm. Das Gedicht an Ganndor habe ich mir erlaubt aus Johann Wolfgang von Goethes „Faust II“ auszuborgen Kategorie:Spielergeschichten